Wendy White and the Seven Characters
Cast: * Snow White - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Prince Florian - Bob the Builder * The Evil Queen - Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) * The Old Hag - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) * Doc - Timon (The Lion King) * Grumpy - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Happy - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Sleepy - Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) * Bashful - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) * Sneezy - Zazu (The Lion King) * Dopey - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) * The Magic Mirror - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * The Huntsman - Dilbert * Forest Animals - Circus Animals (Dumbo; 1941) * Prince Florian's Horse - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * The Raven - Digit (Cyberchase) * The Vultures - John Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) and Prince John (Robin Hood) Scenes: #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 2 - Lucy and Chief Bogo #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 3 - Wendy Meets Bob ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 4 - Lucy's Dark Demand #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 5 - In the Woods/Wendy Runs Away #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 6 - Wendy's Circus Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 7 - Wendy Discovers a Cottage #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 9 - Meet the Characters ("Heigh-Ho") #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 10 - Wendy Explores Upstairs #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 13 - The Characters Discover Wendy #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 14 - Wendy Meets the Characters #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 16 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Characters' Washing Song)" #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 17 - Deceived/Lucy Disguised Herself #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 18 - "The Characters' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 19 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 20 - Bedtime in the Mammals' Cottage #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 21 - Aunt Sarah's Evil Plan #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 22 - The Characters Leave for Work #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 23 - Wendy Meets Aunt Sarah #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 24 - A Race Against Time #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 25 - Wendy's Death and Funeral #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Wendy White and the Seven Characters Part 27 - End Credits Movie Used: * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Footage: Clips from TV Shows/Movies/Video Games Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Peanuts (1965) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Timon & Pumbaa (1995) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Zootopia (2016) * Pajama Sam (1996) * PaRappa the Rapper 2 (2001) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Robin Hood (1973) * Dilbert (1999) * Dumbo (1941) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Cyberchase (2002) * Pinocchio (1940) Trivia * ??? * ??? Gallery Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg|Wendy as Snow White Bob the Builder.jpg|Bob the Builder as Prince Florian Lucy_peanuts_movie.png|Lucy Van Pelt as the Evil Queen Ladyandthetramp405.jpg|Aunt Sarah as the Old Hag Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Doc Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as Grumpy Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Happy Pajamasamimage001.jpg|Pajama Sam as Sleepy Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Bashful Zazu.png|Zazu as Sneezy Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Dopey Chief Bogo.png|Chief Bogo as the Magic Mirror Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as the Huntsman Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Prince Florian's Horse DigitCC.jpg|Digit as the Raven HonestJohn.jpg|John Worthington Foulfellow and Prince John.jpg|Prince John as the Vultures Poster Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Spoofs Category:Snow white spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoof Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:DeviantART